


⌜ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴍʏ sᴇʀᴇɴᴅɪᴘɪᴛʏ⌟

by ashtahh



Category: SBFIVE (Band), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CEO, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Money, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtahh/pseuds/ashtahh
Summary: ❝I need you, Kittinan.❞❝Then, take me..❞•°• ✾ •°•Kit is Ming's serendipity. ♡Serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/(n) Finding something good without looking for it.Simply, this work is about MingKit learning to love themselves and each other. As their love evolves, the troubles of the past threaten to destroy their future together. The question is, will history repeat itself?•°• ✾ •°•❱  a MingKit fanfiction  ❰❱ side couple; ForthBeam ❰❱ mentions; PhaYo & KornKnock ❰DISCONTINUED ON AO3; ONLY UPDATES FOUND ON WATTPAD @ashhtahh





	1. || o n e ||

|| eye roll ||

•°•°•°•

The irritable sounds of a pen clicking on and off echoes around the luxury office. 

 

The man behind the large desk sighs as his fingers rake through his glossy hair. Firm hands pick up the phone and dials in a sequence of numbers. 

 

"Did you close the deal?" Questions his boss. 

 

Yes, the deal. 3.5 million US dollars richer thanks to his wittiness and knowledge. It was simple really - for him anyway. However, the deal was not why he was stressing out. 

 

"Of course, it's me for God sake." The man responds clipped yet friendly.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for handling it." The boss replies, huffing a laugh. 

 

As the call ends his office doors open to the one and only Forth Jaturaphoom, CEO of Moons Mechanical Engineering, boss, and best friend.Whom he had just ended the call with.

 

Forth enters casually as if he owned the place- he does literally-. He makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs, in front of his right-hand man. 

 

"Cut the crap. What's up, Ming?" He asks with a concern tone.

 

Ming shouldn't be surprised. His best friend has known him since college and can know him better than himself sometimes. 

 

His no-bullshit attitude is not a front. Forth has always been direct, which has led him to the success he lives in. 

 

Ming confesses, "The upcoming gala night, I don't want to go."

 

Forth nods in understanding knowing his friend never likes those snobbish parties.

 

"You're going." His tone changes to one that left no room for arguments. 

 

"If you are that bothered I'll come with you. It's for the hospital...The poor sick citizens." 

 

Ming's eyes roll into the back of his head. He knows his boss was guilt tripping him.

 

"Two handsome devils are better than one..." Forth jokes trying to lighten the mood of the other. 

 

He was successful as Ming's lips quirk into a small smile. 

•

°

•

°

Hundreds of miles away in a two-story house within a friendly neighbourhood, two friends are arguing. 

 

It results in doors slamming and a heavy silence after the heated feud. 

 

Daylight seeps through the windows and birds sing happily indicating that morning arrives. 

 

Kit curses and pulls up his covers to hide away from the brightness. Unable to go back to sleep he goes downstairs to eat breakfast. 

 

Thick brooding eyebrows meets the one who hesitantly approaches the kitchen. 

 

"Beam, I'm sorry about last night..." Kit says, turning away from the fridge to his friend. 

 

Beam rubs his face and nods.

 

"I'm sorry too, Kitty~. Had I of known about the surgery sooner I would have given the task to someone else. However, I didn't so now...You have to attend the gala without me." 

 

"Are you certain no one else can?" The shorter man asks, still unhappy that he has to go and chat with strangers. 

 

The man in question shakes his head,

"Trust me, I have asked the senior doctors but none have offered to take my place. This surgery cannot be postponed any longer, Kitty. Shocking that I am the only one at the famous Lunar International hospital, that speaks Japanese." He scoffs. 

 

Kit knows his frustration. Beam had planned to attend the gala on behalf of the hospital, it was him who actually managed to convince CEOs from around Bangkok to come. But, unfortunately, a very rich Japanese man became sick.

 

Specialist doctors had discovered a rare tumour, in which a league of doctors had studied. Yet it was only Beam who spoke Japanese. 

 

The rich man wanted his surgery to be done in Japan, in case he dies, he wants to die in his homeland.

 

Beam will be there to offer his expertise on the subject and language. However, that leaves Kit alone, who hates the annual event.

 

"Kit, just dazzle up, drink bubbly and chat around. Remember this is for the future of the hospital besides, you might have fun." Beam winks. 

In response, the other man rolls his eyes he knows he won't get out of this.

°•°•°•°


	2. || t w o ||

"miracle worker"

•°•°•°•

The two businessmen are blinded by the paparazzi right as they set foot to the entrance of the gala. Swarms of clicks and a repeat of the same old questions, they make quite the entrance. 

 

Ming dresses up deliciously in an all black suit with a bowtie, flashing his charming smile. While Forth is suited up in a dashing blue and shows his tanned skin by having the two top buttons undone. 

 

After posing and talking with a few reporters of news sites they follow through the huge doors. 

 

Ming's brown eyes meet a huge room full of tables, chandeliers and rich people. The ballroom is impressively decorated with fairy lights and a definite medical theme.

 

Forth nods reassuringly at him as they start their rounds to greet new business partners and old connections. 

•

°

°

•

"Holy shit!" Kit curses as he stares at the massive building in front of him. 

 

Kit had to force himself to relax on the drive to the gala, usually, it was Phana who did the talking while he and Beam did the drinking and jokes. 

 

However, Pha is on his honeymoon with Wayo and Beam is currently in Japan. Leaving Kit alone with an exception of the handful of other doctors that are here; none he didn't know as far as acquaintances. 

 

He walks through the doors after giving a quick wave and a polite smile to the cameras. 

 

The annual gala never fails to surprise Kit with the flashy decor and posh atmosphere. Kit nervously bites his lip and travels towards the bar. 

 

Glass in hand Kit heads to talk and thank the donators and guests. As time passes he grows more annoyed by the minute. 

 

The majority of people who he speaks with have belittling tones and side glances due to the fact that Phana was not here, the all mighty God to these guests. 

 

Kit could bet all his money that they did not come for the hospital, but to flirt with his best friend. 

 

He finishes his drink and has planned to get another but is stopped. 

 

"Ah, Mr Innochtar! What a pleasure to meet you." A tanned hand reaches out to shake. 

 

Kit is welcomed with the sight of a handsome man, he recognises that face as Beam never stops fangirling over the said man he faced right at the moment.

 

Kit thinks this is perfect teasing material for Beam. He firmly shakes the hand. 

 

"Mr Jaturaphoom, please call me Kit. How has this evening been treating you?" 

 

"Then call me Forth, it's been an enjoyment so far. I wish I could say the same for my friend though." Forth sighs as he looks towards the said man. 

 

Kit follows his head tilt to see a sharply dressed man alone at the bar. Even from the distance they share, he is good-looking. 

 

Their eyes meet and Kit didn't understand why it feels like his breath has been knocked out of him.

 

Forth smacks his lips, "Maybe you and him should discuss business?" Forth suggests, a witness to the eye fucking. 

•

°

•

°

The bachelor takes a seat at the bar and nurses his drink. The gala is tedious to him however, he will bare it since it is for a good cause.

 

Ming feels watched, he turns to find the piercing eyes. His gaze flickers to the tables, stage then ballroom. Brown eyes meet his best friend's and eventually, gazes upon the man he was talking with. 

 

Ming thinks he is gorgeous. Giddiness bubbles inside him as he sees the other man approach him. Ming wouldn't stop looking nor attempt to hide his stupid grin. 

 

"Mr Daichapanya, I hope you are still well, I came to talk to you about business." The gorgeous man takes a seat at the bar next to Ming. 

 

"Kit Innochtar, the miracle worker." Ming gives a gentle squeeze to the hand in front of him. 

 

He is fond of the doctor that greets him. Kit was his physical therapy doctor after being involved in a car crash, many doctors told him that it would be rare if he was ever to walk again without the help of a cane. 

 

Kit had helped Ming out of helplessness, thanks to Forth's connections. After a year of therapy, it is claimed a miracle that he can walk normally again.

 

They were as close as a doctor and patient can be, Kit made sure to stay professional despite Ming's attempts at flirting. 

 

Ming knows it definitely wasn't one-sided attraction due to Kit's blushing face and lingered looks. 

 

"Business you say?" Ming questions.

 

The man in question nods, "The hospital is interested in your company's mechanics."

 

Kit bites his bottom lip, he hesitates then continues, "You see, the ambulances have reliability problems- "

 

Noticing his discomfort Ming cuts in, "I'll do it, Kit. I'm thinking shock absorbing capabilities provided to the patient compartment and a more aerodynamic appearance, that's just for starters. The details will be sent within a fortnight."

 

A dimpled smile greets Ming, "Thank you. Any terms you'd like to add or is it the usual?" 

 

The two men's conversation is rudely interrupted by a lady. She arches her hip with her neatly manicured hand and waves her silky black locks like she is in a shampoo ad. 

 

Ming is caught-off guard by herself snaking around his shoulder, he looks to Kit for help. His usually adorable face is unrecognisable, instead, it is replaced by a frown and a tight plastered on smile. 

 

Underneath that facade, Kit feels his insides spread violently like a wildfire with jealousy, igniting him into a foul mood. 

 

Yet he knew he couldn't curse at the bitch who clings to Ming because Ming was not his and he was not Ming's. 

 

 

The brunette sags into the stool with a heavy heart. He is dragged away from his thoughts as his ears perk up to hear what the Bitch is hissing into Ming's ear. 

 

 

After what seems too long for the impatient doctor, Ming waves her away after he saying, 

 

"With all due respect, I'm in the middle of an important conversation, so can you fuck off?"

 

For Kit, it's a regretful decision on his behalf to take a drink, because he laughs straight into his drink resulting in a coughing fit.

 

The brunette manages to calm down in time to witness the Bitch scrunch the beauty out of her face and 'fuck off'. 

 

The other male's chest rises with a breath due to a certain laugh that squeezes his heart. 

 

Brown eyes sweep across the doctor's face as he too laughs.

 

Ming hollers to the bartender ordering Kit a new drink. When Ming places it in front of the doctor he purposely brushes his fingers to the other man's working hands. 

 

The simple gesture didn't go unnoticed. Kit simply raises an eyebrow and displays a smug look. 

 

"Thanks, anyway, where were we before that bitch came?" Kit's voice seeths with venom like he is unable to contain it.

 

Now it is Ming's time to act smug, feeling loved that Kit is jealous. He nears himself next to his ear slightly and is surprised when Kit makes no action to move, nevertheless continues,

 

"Uh oh, KitKat are you jealous?" Ming asks, voice dripping with desire.

 

Kit feels his cheeks heat up at the closeness, the feel of Ming's breath on his neck and ear. Moreover, he flushes again at the sound of that stupid nickname that the engineer labelled him after an inside joke, way back. 

 

Kit finds his words after a few seconds of shock, "What if I said yes?" 

 

The tilt of his head suggests innocence but his seductive eyes say otherwise. 

 

Ming sucks in a breath, he is very surprised that Kit is responding to his flirting. However, he isn't going to question it because he is still drunk on that smile and the deep beautiful dimples that entrances him, after all this time. 

 

 

"Then you'd definitely have to take responsibility, KitKat...Make sure everyone knows who I belong to... " He lingers his eyes over Kit's small yet manly frame. 

 

Ming takes his time to study Kit's  sensational eyes that shone like honey and rosy blush that rests on the tips of his ears, and cheeks. 

 

Ming gently blows air down Kit's neck which makes said man shiver. The taller main continues, bending closer to his ear and purrs lowly, 

 

 

"Kit, you would have to mark me."

 

 

°•°•°•°


	3. Chapter 3

|| mark me ||

•°•°•°•

"Kit, you would have to mark me." 

 

 

The doctor flushes crimson and lowers his gaze to the floor. 

 

 

Ming has an effect on him like no other, he wants to calm down before he has a nose bleed because of Ming's sexiness.

 

 

Besides he didn't want to embarrass himself, the brunette thinks the man in front of him couldn't be serious but oh, how he wants him to be. 

 

 

Slender fingers rose Kit's chin to face the elder's face. It is inevitable to not be captured by the soulful brown eyes that stares straight into Kit's eyes.

 

 

Once their eyes meet, the doctor again feels his breath being knocked out of him.

 

 

Unsure how to reply to Ming, Kit bites his lip. He never really forgot about their heated attraction between each other, it is reminded to him on lonely nights. However, right now he is overwhelmed with Ming's charismatic aura. 

 

 

"I'm sor-"

 

 

"Oka-" 

 

 

Both men speak in unison and Kit isn't the only one who blushes this time. 

 

 

Braveness washes over Kit as he reaches up and takes Ming's fingers away from his chin. Said man's face looks regretful, even hurt. 

 

 

Before Ming could say anything, Kit holds the fingers that once touched his face. He clutches onto them, feeling the smoothness that contrasts along with the rough texture. 

 

 

Kit swoons closer to the engineer, still having a gentle but firm grip on the other's hand, he whispers in close to Ming. He intends for Ming to suffer the way he has. 

 

 

Ming feels his blood rush to his groin when he hears the sinful tone of Kit's voice purr, 

 

 

"Will you make me yours, then?" 

 

 

The taller man's features dust pink and he fractionally grips onto Kit's hand more possessively.

 

 

The habit of lip-biting returns for Kit making the suggestive eyes of Ming glance towards the plush lips of Kit. 

 

 

Before Ming loses himself to fucking Kit's mouth, he tugs on his hand and drags him out of the gala building. Away from the tables, chandeliers and judgemental looks. 

•

°

 

°

•

The drive to Ming's house is torture for them both; the silence is too loud, so Kit turns on the radio and for the other, the distance is too painful so he rests his hand within Kit's.

 

 

Eventually, they arrive and the tension is replaced with excitement, in sync they exit and walk to Ming's front door. 

 

 

"Kit, are you sure you want this?" Ming questions with a clear seriousness. 

 

 

The man in question rolls his eyes, already fed up with the long drive and teasing.

 

 

He hopes his actions will speak louder than words as he leans up on the tips of his toes and tentatively presses his soft lips against Ming. Kit retreats back, cheeks reddened with dreamy eyes. 

 

 

After the initial shock, Ming hurriedly unlocks and opens the door. He grabs Kit's waist to bring him inside. 

 

 

He pushes the shorter man to the back of the door, efficiently shutting it in the process. 

 

 

They lock eyes and Ming caresses the red cheeks of the other male. He grazes the pad of his thumb along the bottom lip that was bitten so regularly. 

 

 

The next thing Kit knows, is Ming slamming his lips to his and he feels his insides burn fiery with passion, his breath is knocked away once more.

 

 

The furiously flushed man hardly has a moment to react before Ming presses his tongue to the seam of his lips, and at his allowed access, delves inside Kit's mouth.

 

°•°•°•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad - @ashhtahh 
> 
> I update frequently on there rather than ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
